Move On?
by Summer Soo
Summary: Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kita sayangi bukanlah hal mudah bagi semua orang. Okuda Manami seorang gadis lugu ditakdirkan bertemu dengan sosok Akabane Karma, yang menurutnya mengingatkan dengan Asano, kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Apakah Manami bisa menghadapi kenyataan tersebut?/AU/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

_**Move On?**_

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Milik Yuusei Matsui**

.

.

.

.

.

Kesunyian sangat terasa diseluruh sudut ruangan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Seorang gadis bermata _lavender_ itu masih tetap membuka matanya, ia sudah bersusah payah agar bisa tertidur dengan lelap, tetapi hasilnya _nihil_. Ingatannya terus berputar tentang kejadian yang ia alami.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawa orang yang ia sayangi. Gadis yang bernama Okuda Manami itupun beranjak dari kasur yang sedari tadi ia tiduri. Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan cermin. Terlihat dirinya menatap kosong pada cermin tersebut, matanya yang sembab, rambut hitam panjang yang cukup kusut.

"Asano- _kun_ , _aitai_." Bisiknya pelan dengan air mata yang turun secara perlahan.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang gadis tengah berlari dikerumunan yang sangat ramai, ia terlihat memakai dress berwarna putih, rambut hitam lurusnya ia biarkan tergerai, sembari membawa tas kecil berwarna ungu. Matanya melirik ke segala arah seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Gadis itu berhenti berlari ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang berdiri didepan sebuah supermarket._

" _Asano-kun!" teriak Manami yang kemudian menghampiri pemuda tersebut._

" _Manami, kau terlambat sepuluh menit." Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan nada tenang._

" _Gomen ne, a-aku harus membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk kaa-san. Makanya aku sedikit terlambat."_

 _Dengan wajah lugu kekasihnya, Asano Gakushuu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Dia memang gadis yang baik, lugu, dan sedikit pemalu. Dalam hati, Asano bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Minami. Dia tidak seperti gadis lain yang hanya mementingkan penampilan saja. Tetapi kekasihnya tersebut menurutnya sangat natural._

 _Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu langsung menggenggam tangan Minami dan memulai kencannya. Sedangkan Manami hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya. Tidak biasanya Asano melakukan hal seperti ini. Baginya, kekasihnya itu adalah orang yang tenang dan dingin. Kemudian ia membalas genggaman tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah._

 _Langitpun sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Kedua pasangan yang sedari tadi menikmati kencannya berhenti dipersimpangan jalan._

" _Kau mau aku antar sampai rumah?" tanya Asano._

 _Manami menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, Asano-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula jalan menuju rumahku sepertinya ramai."_

" _Kau yakin? Baiklah. Hati-hati, jika ada sesuatu telfon aku."_

" _Kau juga, ne." Balas Manami dengan tersenyum._

 _Asano pun melambaikan tangannya. Tetapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Manami. Dia tetap diam menatap punggung kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian ia refleks berlari mendekati Asano lalu memeluknya dari belakang._

 _Tubuh Asano sedikit kaget saat dirasanya ada yang memeluknya. Ia membalikan badan dan memegang lengan Minami, "Ada apa, Minami?" bisiknya._

" _Wakaranai. Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja, Asano-kun."_

 _Dikeramaian tersebut, mereka pun saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sebelah tangan Asano bergerak untuk mengelus rambut orang yang disayanginya itu. Dan itu membuat pelukan Minami menjadi semakin erat, rasanya ia tidak ingin melepas semua ini. Ia ingin terus berada disisi Asano._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup, Minami melepaskan pelukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Asano mengangkat dagunya dan mendaratkan bibirnya dikening Minami. Gadis itupun membulatkan matanya._

" _Nah, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Asano sembari tersenyum kecil._

" _Um, jaa-ne, Asano-kun. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."_

.

.

.

Tangannya mengepal erat, kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Manami tidak pernah menduganya, bahwa malam itu, dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang ia sayang merupakan malam terakhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Asano.

Setelah malam itu, keesokan harinya ia melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari yaitu bersekolah. Saat itu Manami duduk dibangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Bahkan ia melihat kursi yang biasa ditempati Asano kosong. Manami sempat berpikir kekasihnya telat sekolah.

Tetapi dugaannya salah, saat wali kelas 3-B masuk kekelas dengan wajah yang sedih. Dan mengumumkan bahwa Asano Gasukhuu telah meninggal dunia kemarin malam karena kecelakaan. Dan saat itu juga, Manami merasa nafasnya berhenti seketika. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Air mata terus mengalir, tidak menyangka bahwa semalam adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Asano.

Manami terus menangis, betapa sakitnya menerima kenyataan bahwa ditinggal untuk selama-lamanya oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah ujian kelulusan. Sekarang ia telah menginjak sekolah menengah akhir. Okuda Manami kini bersekolah di Kunugigaoka High School, tepatnya dikelas 1-A. ia pun merubah penampilannya, ia bertekad harus melupakan kenangan tersebut walaupun rasanya sangat sulit, dan ia masih terus mengingat Asano.

Manami merubah penampilannya dengan cukup drastis. Rambut yang dulu ia biarkan tergerai, kini ia mengepangnya menjadi dua. Lalu sedikit kacamata dengan minus kecil dipakainya. Orang-orang yang melihat pasti menganggap bahwa ia adalah orang yang _culun_.

Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas dan memasuki kelas yang sekarang ia tempati. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah murid-murid yang tampaknya sedang berbincang, tetapi adalah segelintir yang memilih untuk membaca sebuah buku.

Langkah kakinya berhenti dikursi paling belakang, tepatnya ditengah. Manami lebih memilih kursi ini daripada duduk dikursi paling depan.

" _Ohayou._ " Sapa seseorang.

Manami menoleh kedepan, dilihatnya gadis berambut hijau tersenyum ramah kearahnya. " _O-ohayou_." Balasnya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kaede Kayano. Kau bisa memanggilku, Kayano!"

"Namaku Okuda Manami, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kayano."

"Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, _ne_ , Manami. Boleh aku memanggilmu Manami?" Tanya Kayano.

" _U-um,_ tentu." Ucap Manami dengan tersenyum.

Rasanya lega, ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya. Ia kira dengan berpenampilan seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Manami tetaplah Manami. Walaupun penampilannya berbeda dengan dulu, sifatnya tidak berubah.

Sebagai orang yang baru dikenal, Kayano merupakan orang yang baik hati dan ramah. Bahkan dia lebih mendominasi saat-saat mereka sedang berbincang. Kemudian suara pintu kelas terdengar bergeser, dilanjutkan dengan masuknya dua sosok pemuda yang berbeda fisik tersebut.

"Tidak sangka kita bertemu lagi dikelas yang sama eh, Nagisa- _kun_." Ucap pemuda berambut merah.

"A-ah, aku juga tidak menyangka, Karma." Balas pemuda berambut biru.

Keduanya menempati kursi dibelakang, tepatnya disamping seberang kursi Manami dan Kayano. Saat menduduki kursi itu, pemuda yang bernama Karma itu melihat sebuah gantungan kunci yang terjatuh dibawah, lalu ia pun mengambilnya. Dilihatnya gadis berkepang disebelahnya.

"Oi, apa ini milikmu?"

Manami yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Kayano, mendengar suara seseorang dan menoleh langsung kearah tangan milik pemuda yang sedang memegang sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga.

"Astaga, ini milikku."

Tanpa melihat wajah pemuda itu, Manami langsung mengambil benda tersebut. Ia bersyukur benda itu ditemukan, gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga ini adalah pemberian mantan kekasihnya, Asano. Manami tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika benda ini menghilang.

" _A-ano,_ terima kasih banyak sudah menemukannya." Ucap Manami menatap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

 _Deg!_

Seketika ia membelalakan matanya, menatap tidak percaya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah menemukan benda kesayangannya, wajahnya mengingatkan Manami dengan seseorang yang dirindukannya. Rambut merah, mata _gold_ nya, kulit putihnya. Ia merasa sedang melihat Asano. Tatapan mereka pun sama.

' _Kamisama_ , kenapa ada sosok yang mirip dengan Asano- _kun_ dikelas ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Karma menaikan sebelah alisnya, raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, "Aa, bukan masalah." Balasnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid pun menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, pintu tergeser dan masuk sesosok gurita berwarna kuning dengan tampang anehnya. Murid dikelas sontak histeris. Mereka mengira kalau sosok itu adalah monster jahat yang turun dari planet lain.

" _Ohayougozaimasu._ Kalian pasti mengira aku ini monster jahat, kan? Nurufufu. Tenang saja, aku adalah wali kelas kalian sekarang. Kalian bisa memanggilku Koro- _sensei_." Jelasnya sembari menggerakan tentakelnya.

"Heee, ku kira kau badut yang tersesat disekolah ini." Celetuk pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Seketika seluruh murid menertawakannya. Termasuk Manami, ia tidak habis pikir, pemuda disampingnya ini berani berbicara seperti itu.

Koro- _sensei_ menampakan ekspresi _menangis buatannya_ , "Aku ini guru mu, bukan badut. Sudah cukup, aku akan mulai mengabsen semua murid." Ucapnya.

Selagi guru guritanya itu memanggil nama yang ada dikelas ini. Manami diam-diam memperhatikan wajah sosok pemuda disampingnya. Ia penasaran dengan namanya. Rasanya seperti pertama kali melihat Asano dulu, tapi sayangnya dia bukanlah Asano orang yang disayanginya.

"Akabane Karma." Panggil Koro- _sensei_.

" _Ha'i._ " Sahutnya.

Manami akhirnya sekarang mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut. Karma pun merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Saat menoleh ke samping, gadis berkacamata itu sedang menopang dagu dan menatap sendu kearahnya. Kemudian gadis itu tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'Y-ya ampun.' Gerutu Manami dalam hati.

"Okuda Manami."

" _H-ha'i, sensei_."

Kini giliran Karma yang terus memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis itu. Ia berpikir ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. Sesaat kemudian, Karma menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Tidak. bisa dibilang ia menyeringai. "Okuda- _san, ka_?" ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Hallo! Saya author baru di fandom ini, dan gak tau kenapa suka bgt sama pair ini :'3 gimana gimana gimana? Gaje ya? Atau ooc? Atau abal? Huhuhu maapkeun emang gak jago bikin fic yg kewren *nangisdiketekkarmakun*.**

 **Tapi, makasih yang udah nyempetin buat baca fic sayaaa.**

 **Please, read and review?~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Move On?**_

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Milik Yuusei Matsui**

.

.

.

.

.

Bel jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Koro- _sensei_ yang sedari tadi mengajar dikelas 1-A kini mengakhiri pelajaran tersebut dan bergegas keluar. Manami memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, tidak lama kemudian Kayano menghampirinya dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Manami! Ayo, kita ke kantin. Perutku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Kayano sembari memasang wajah lesu.

"Um, baiklah." Balas Manami.

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas, tetapi Manami melihat murid yang tengah duduk sendiri dikursi depan. Nampaknya ia belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan murid yang lain. Lalu Manami mendekat kearah gadis itu.

" _Ano_ , maukah kau pergi ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Manami dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Gadis itupun menoleh, wajahnya tampak cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang, dan mata yang berwarna coklat terang tersebut. Entah kenapa, melihat gadis ini seperti melihat cerminan Manami yang dulu. Belum ada respon dari gadis itu, Kayano pun ikut menghampiri.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, kita kan akan menjadi teman!" Ujar Kayano.

Mata gadis itu seketika tampak berbinar, "Ya, aku ikut. Terima kasih. P-perkenalkan, namaku Kanzaki Yukiko."

"Namaku Okuda Manami."

"Aku Kaede Kayano, _yoroshiku_ , Kanzaki-san."

Tanpa disadari, Manami tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa menambah teman. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang baik. Seketika ia mengingat sosok itu, apa ia bisa berteman baik dengan _nya_?

Sesampainya dikantin, mereka memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan dan duduk dimeja. Banyak hal yang diperbincangkan, bahkan itu di dominasi oleh Kayano, dia seperti tidak punya kehabisan topic pembicaraan. Sedangkan Manami dan Kanzaki terkadang menyahuti dengan tawa kecil karna guyonan Kayano. Beberapa menit kemudian, Manami melihat teman sekelasnya, Nagisa, datang ke meja dengan membawa makanan bersama dengan dua laki-laki.

Manami kemudian menahan nafasnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Nagisa akan datang dengan _dia_. Akabane Karma, sosok yang tadi pagi ia lamunkan. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, Manami tidak ingin sekelas dengan Karma. Itu hanya akan membuat hatinya perih, mengingat sosok Asano yang serupa dengannya.

"Hei, kalian. Apa kita boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Wah, tentu. Dengan senang hati, Nagisa-kun." Ujar Kayano tersenyum, "lalu, dia siapa?" Kayano menunjuk laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ yang duduk disamping Karma.

"Ah, dia teman kelas kita, namanya Sugino."

"Maaf-maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Namaku Tomohito Sugino, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal _ne_ , Sugino-kun. Aku Kanzaki Yukiko." Kanzaki memberikan senyum termanisnya yang membuat Sugino tersipu tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Kaede Kayano!"

"A-aku Manami O-"

"Manami Okuda. Benar, kan Okuda-san?" ucapan Manami seketika terpotong karna suara Karma yang melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _Ha'I, benar_ Karma-kun."

Disaat yang lain sedang berbincang, Manami sedang tenggelam oleh lamunannya. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari Karma yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya tadi. Sesekali Manami melirik kearah Karma yang tepat berada dihadapannya, tanpa diduga Karma juga melirik kearah Manami dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, alhasil membuat ia menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran telah usai, para murid mulai membereskan tasnya dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Kayano dan Kanzaki pun pulang bersama, sedangkan Manami ditugaskan untuk membawa buku-buku ke ruang guru karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya, jadi ia sengaja untuk menyuruh Kayano dan Kanzaki pulang terlebih dahulu.

Nagisa yang sudah selesai membereskan semuanya mendekati Karma. Ia melihat Karma yang tak kunjung berdiri dan masih duduk tenang dikursinya.

"Karma, kau tidak pulang?" Nagisa bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau duluan saja, Nagisa-kun. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Balas Karma.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kini hanya tersisa Karma yang berada dikelas tersebut, ia pun melirik tas disebelahnya yang masih ada dikursi. Tidak lama kemudian, Manami masuk ke kelas dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang masih berdiam diri dikelas. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya ia memilih untuk bertanya.

" _Etto_ , Karma-kun. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Hm." Gumamnya.

Manami mulai memutar otaknya, ia bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya siapa orang yang sedang ditunggu oleh Karma. Padahal kelas sudah sepi, bahkan mungkin kelas lain sudah banyak yang terlebih dahulu pulang. Tidak mungkin dirinya yang sedang ditunggu oleh Karma.

'Kenapa aku menjadi berharap seperti ini?' rutuk Manami dalam hati.

"Sepertinya murid dikelas lain sudah pulang, sebaiknya kau pulang. Lebih baik, kau bicara padanya esok hari." Ujar Manami sembari membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku menunggumu, Okuda-san."

Suara Karma membuat Manami menghentikan langkahnya, dan tubuhnya menegang. Ia pun menoleh kearah Karma dengan memasang wajah bingung, "H-hah? Menungguku? M-memangnya ada apa, Karma-kun?" Tanya Manami.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Jawabnya dengan nada santai dan tidak lupa dengan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Fyuh, akhirnya bisa lanjutin fic ini~ Oh iya, udah pada baca manga ansatsu yang baru update? Sumveh, mau nangis rasanya kalo inget Koro-sensei TT_TT**

 **Minna, terima kasih yang udah luangin waktu buat baca fic sayaaa :3**

 **Please, read and review?~~~**


End file.
